Escapes Me
by berry1234
Summary: House and Dobby are on an adventure to protect loved ones! Some House x Dobby romance! Join action pack!


**Escapes Me  
**

House was in the gymnasium working out on the machine of goddesses of the elliptical trainering system. As he worked out, he was a flexing of all of his gregarious muscles as the tune to Lady Gaga came on.

"_Do not call me, Alejandro."_

"_I am not your child infant, Fernando."_

These lines were of describing the right words of House. Soon, his shirt was of tearing opening to his abs, and he was sweating of ovaries. Lady Gaga pump up him!

Dobby came in, his large, he macular muscles the size of the mountaining of the Eiffel Tower. House knew he was of no match.

"House," Dobby lifted a 30,000 pound dumbbell and was owning of the fire. "I know you are smoking of the drugs, You ruin life, don't miss out."

"No." House replays in his mind the incident. "Today is the day I go to the city to hang out with of the Kardashians."

"LET ME come, I want to watch you." Dobby replied sexily, twirling his 300-pound eyebrows considerably. His genitalia was showing through of the shorts of the jogging, pounding rapidly on his back door.

"I of know it, but so you do not violate the cab driver I am of bringing gun to shoot you, fuck."

"But where is of the Jew, Wilson and the Black Foreman?"

"Wilson is but resting, he is sick with a plague. I am having the Black doctor, doctor of Australian Chase helping him regain the strength of numbers. Also with the number Thirteen and offing Taub to of helping her. He will regain soon, I am hoping."

"Yes." Dobby was the grin, the fire of beauty burning in his irises as he was of attempt to kiss House upon the mouth.

"No, not yet." House held out hand like badass.

"Yes, okay." Dobby replied sadidly.

House made the snap of fingers and call of private jet plane. It arrive from the air and into the starry night sky.

"Get in, hot stuff." House called.

"Ok." Dobby said, leaving his behind behind.

While in the plane, Dobby enjoyed the view of House's great ass.

"What is this? It is fine and beautiful." Dobby was rub of House ass. House could not resist and put of jet on pilot-auto. He kissed Dobby sensual, rubbing his genitalia.

Dobby ripping off the his uniform and rip of House clothing. He kiss the House, and House will kiss of him back. Soon House was on the top of Dobby, plunging into the hole of the ovary, it red and tight, but open for House…

Ass of Dobby's swell of great size for House, soon as big as forty asses put together. House was in aw.

"House." Dobby scream of milk come out of ovary.

But they were of interrupts House's radar made the of detection~

"What is it on the screen?" Dobby replied.

"Oh no! It is," House clicked ok. "Kim Kardashian! She is stucking on the roof of Scott Disick!"

"Oh no"

"We MUST HAVE SAVED HER."

House and Dobby arrive on roof. Scott laugh.

"I rape Kim!"

"You ass fool!" House cried. "You not touch her!" House slim kicks him into roof.

"Yes, you of go House?" Dobby swift punch the man SCOTT into the hole, almost throw him off of the building.

"You do not do this, House and Dobby. Truth is, I love you and I am with child."

Sudden House gave look of Sad to Scott. "Try this on of the greatest size!" House cried as he rip of the baby out of fallopian of Scott an kick him to ground to die!

"Oh thank you my heroes. " Kim said hug and kissing of both.

But sadden of all, when baby was…dead! Everyone cry.

"Oh no!" Dobby shout.

House sobbing of man, and kiss baby on the forehead.

"I love you, man-baby." House cried, tears of joying overflowing baby and bringing him to life.

House Dobby Kim cheered, Dobby cry with baby in arms.

Then the baby cry. House and Dobby and Kim start of crying, because the baby was so…..beautiful!

House then hold man-baby bear baby up to world like King Lion King: Circle of Life.

The singing of Elton John starts, and House and Dobby kiss! "It is our baby, now." Dobby cry tearings of joy.

"Yes." House said.

"Let us of celebrate!" Kim cheer.

"Shut up, woman." House cry.

"Ok." Kim comment back. "Let us go with my family to celebrate, includes of my four sisters, mom and step-father?"

"YES"

They went of celebrate, wine and champagne be throw everywhere.

"Love makings, beauty baby!" Kris Kardashian comment of the child sit of Khloe's head.

"But he is my baby." Kourtney Kardashian sad.

"Shut up, fuck, Bitch." Baby said, throwing knife at of Kourtney and kill her.

"Ha ha ha yay!" Everyone cheer!

The night, Dobby and House made of love.

Later nine months….Dobby was give of birth!

"Push DOBBY!' house WOULD cry, deliver baby himself because he is doctor.

"OW OW OW!" Dobby cry.

Then they bring bundle of joy, strap to cord of mother Dobby. It was half of elf, half of doctor and half of Kardashian.

"She is beautiful." House cry.

"What we name her?" Dobby ask.

"I am of but man, so I name her Gregory House, because I am awesome, bitch."

"I am love you, House" Dobby French kiss House with ripe tongues.

House pulling away. "I love you too."

Then night in hospital they make love!

May be another of baby? ;)

**The end! 3**


End file.
